Better
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: In a word taken over by darkness, or Mistress can make it "Better". Rin has been taken over by darkness and Len has been lost in it, will things get Better? RinxLen and GakupoxGumi, rated T just to be safe.
1. Remeber

**There is a lot of stuff I need to update**

**So I decided to write a random new story!**

**Enjoy this unwanted new story!**

**Rins pov**

_**Flashback**_

"_When we grow up what will happen to us? To this world?" asked my blonde first love, looking to the dark clouds in the sky with bitterly sad eyes._

"_I don't want to think about the future or what comes next, I just want to live in the last pure moments," I said looking to him._

_Our family and friends have been so worried about the future and the darkness it holds that they have forgotten the little things, but I have always held these little things close to me._

_My friend has been worried too, I wish I could remember his name but I keep forgetting._

"_When we grow up let's get married," he said looking to me._

_My heart fluttered as my friend blushed down to me, his blue green eyes just like mine putting me in a trance._

"_I-I would like that," I said blushing._

"_But, we can only get married if you say my name," he said with an entertained evil grin._

_I hate him, I hate him so much._

_I don't know why I couldn't remember the name of the most important thing to me._

_It was because the darkness was getting to me, I would forget things every day._

"_I don't know," I said looking down hold back un-necessary tears._

_He grabbed me; "SAY MY NAME RIN!" tears filled his eyes as the clouds above us turned from grey to pure black._

_Why was he doing this to me? He has never been so mad with me, I wanted to cry…and I did._

_I pushed him away and forced my trembling body to stand up as blue thunder shot from the black clouds._

"_I HATE YOU LEN!"_

_That was the last time I ever saw him._

**Present**

In a small village there were only ten buildings, 6 were homes, one was a hospital, one was a church, one was a factory, and one was a little store that was also a house.

Most men worked in the factories or as doctors in the hospital, most women stayed home and took care of their children while some worked as nurses.

In the little store a man and women ran it, there daughter used to help out but she fell ill and hasn't worked since.

The man and women are kind and beautiful and ran one of the best stores around.

The door to the shop opened, a young women with short green hair holding the hand of a little girl with short black hair came into the cozy little store.

The man is counting the money in the register while the woman is brushing her daughter's hair as the daughter sits in a chair and stares into space.

"Hello Sonica, how is your husband doing?" asked the man with a smile.

"Better, I came here to get him some more chicken soup," she said with a smile as the little girl cowered behind her mother.

"Of course!" he said coming out from behind the counter and going over to a shelf where cans with labels sat in a neatly fashion. He picked up a can and handed it to the women.

"Thank you how much will that be?" said the women fumbling throw her purse.

"Free. Consider it a get well present for you husband," he said with a smile.

"You are the best Rinto!" she said as she started to walk out when her daughter tugged on her dress.

"MOMMY! I wanna lollipop!" whiled the little girl.

"How much are lollipops?" asked the women.

"50 cents," said the man.

She hand him 2 quarters and grabbed the lollipop for the child.

"You happy now Prima?" she asked.

"Yeah!" she said flashing her mom a huge toothy grin.

They walked out together and the man went up to change the sign from open to closed.

The women who had finished brushing her daughter's short blonde hair got up and helped her daughter out of the chair.

"What would you like for dinner Rin?" she asked with a smile.

"Who are you? Who is Rin? Why are you smiling? You never smile," said the girl.

The women's smile turned into her usual frown.

"Give it up Lenka, she won't remember you, no matter how much she tries."

But I don't try; she gave up before her family did.

"It's today, Isn't it?" asked the women.

What's today? She tried to say.

He didn't say anything, he didn't haft to, she knew.

Tears fell from the women's face as her husband came to comfort her.

She had never seen the cry before; the last time she saw someone cry like that was when she cried that one day.

She doesn't remember anything but the last day she saw that boy. It's like guilt reins over her and flushes out all the rest of her memories.

Just then a man and women in suit came in to their store.

They stared at me, I stared at them.

They had badges on their suits.

On the badge was a girl with short brown hair and under it said the word "Better".

They came closer to the girl their eyes locked on her making sure she doesn't move.

The grabbed me and tried to drag me out, my parents watched.

This is what they were talking about, these people were going to take me away and they knew all along!

It's because I can't remember things, I remember Len, but I can't tell them.

I had to tell them now, tell them the smallest thing I knew.

"_I want Len!" "I remember Len!" "Let me see Len!"_

None of it was coming out, all I could do was feel the pain of them fighting back to my resistance and choke on my salty tears.

"Why?!" I yelled looking over at my parents just watching me.

They stayed silent.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO LEN?"

The all stopped and looked at me.

The tears streamed down my face like a river.

The people tried to grab me again but I pushed them aside and ran out the door.

I knew where I could go and be safe.

I ran towards the church, the moon was right above it giving it a holy glow.

I ran down the muddy street, getting mud all over my bare beet and plain white dress.

I could hear the footsteps of two people running behind me.

I opened the big front doors of the church. The moon light shone throw the colorful stained glass, showing a storing on the wooden benches and floor.

A yellow light shone on our head Priest, Leon.

I could remember his name, for it was forced down my throat.

I ran towards him.

He remained looking at the wall with the big cross on it.

"There are people chasing me! Why do they want me? What did I do wrong?" I yelled as a gasping for air between every painful word.

He looked back at me, his green eyes filled with tears and his face filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry Rin"

I blacked out.

**Was this good?**

**I hope it was I blew off my homework to write it.**

**Please review!**

**~Jenaiscute123**


	2. Better

**Okay I only published this story like 2 hour's ago but I must update!**

**Rins pov**

"Better" is a society run by scientist who want to turn humans into the perfect machines because if everything is perfect there will be no darkness.

They have been testing it out on children first, or so I was told by a white haired scientist named Miriam.

The two people took me to a small warehouse where everything was explained to me; it was so scary I couldn't forget anything.

There were children of all different ages and heritages me and a girl named Miku were to be taken to the "Main base" to be tested on.

We were put in the back of a truck, there was a faint light so I could see a faint outline of the girl.

She was 15 or 16, and she had long teal hair.

"What is your name?" she finally asked me.

"I don't know"

She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What name do you want?" she asked me.

"Len"

She looked at me in confusion.

"You know that's a boy's name, Right?"

"No…"

"Wow you are stupid, how about Lin?"

"Okay."

It was silent again.

"Are you just going to sulk on the other side of the truck? Aren't you cold?" she asked.

"I am cold; did you want me to go over to you?" I asked

"Yeah, it would be nice."

I scooted over to her and got as close as I could.

"I'm Miku by the way," she said with a smile.

"I know"

"What's your problem anyway? You can't even remember your own name. Or was it taken away from you? That's what happened to our friend Neru. She told us her name used to me Nina but we named her Neru."

"I just can't remember it, I can't remember anything," I said looking to the ground with shame.

"My friend told us this story about a girl he knew, said he was going to marry her, but she couldn't remember a thing to save herself. The next morning him and his sister were taken away, he never saw his sister again and he escaped from this whole "Better" thing."

"Sounds cool, I had a friend, he wanted to marry me, but he would only marry me if I said his name, and I couldn't. I never saw him again."

"Want to know what he said? He Said the head of the church, Leon, sent him to "Better" to get finical aid."

"Wait, that's who sent me here!" I said looking up at her.

"Do you know his name?"

"Do you?" I asked

"He won't tell me, I only knew him a week, he told me to guess! My brother Mikuo guessed it but he never told me."

"Len, the guy I knew a long time ago was Len."

"Maybe the guy I know is him!"

"Well what did he look like?" I asked

"Blonde, short, green/blue eyes"

"Len, his name was Len, you're talking about Len."

"How come you say you can't remember anything but you remember him?"

"I only remember the last thing I said to him; sometimes I wish I could forget."

"What did you say?" she asked putting her arm around me like a comforting big sister.

"I said 'I HATE YOU LEN'"

"Oh, at least you said his name."

"That was the last thing I remember saying to him, that is the last thing I remember."

"Sorry, I would tell you your name if he told us." She said

"How did you get here?" I asked her.

"There was a little orphan girl, I didn't know her name. The people from "Better" were trying to take her. I told them she was too young to go. They told me they didn't care, so I told them to take me instead…and they did."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said trying to be of a comfort.

"The last time I saw my brother he told me to be safe and stay out of trouble, but I didn't, I'm a horrible sister," her eyes filled with tears.

I remembered every time my mom was sad dad would ask her if she needed a hug.

"Do you need a hug?" I asked holding my arms out with a blank expression my face.

She fell into my arms and balled her eyes out.

We don't know how long we had been in here, just the two of us.

Once she calmed down we huddled back together.

"I was told by one of the people I met in the warehouse that they take the bad children to the "Main Base"."

"Oh, so are you considered "bad" because you defended a little girl?" I asked her

"If you defy "Better" your considered "Bad" or as the call them "Bad Apples"."

"I tried to escape from them," I admitted.

"did you get away?" she asked.

"I got all the way to the other side of town and to the church but when I stopped at the church I was knocked out and taken to the warehouse."

"You were so close! Len told us that he got away by sneaking out of the warehouse."

"Sounds just like him," I said.

We stopped.

"We're here," said Miku.

A man in a "Better" suit opened the back of the truck.

"Get out' he said.

We both scurried out into the warm air.

We stood in front of an old abandoned hospital with barbed wire fences all around.

The man led us to the front gate where he entered a 4 numbered code.

The gate opened and we were lead inside.

At the front entrance were two guards.

"4864" he said, they let him pass.

In side men and women in lab coats scurried around.

One lady pushed a cart with a bunch of body parts and organs on it.

Miku and I wanted to throw up.

The man lead us toward an elevator and shoved us in.

The hospital had 4 floors: B,1,2,3

He pressed the B button and the elevator started to go down at a very slow rate.

When we got to the basement scientist were organizing organs and washing off bloody medical tools.

There were many rooms with opening where scientists were operating on kids. Some other scientist watched them.

"People from other bases are coming to visit our genius scientist today." He said.

A young woman in a lab coat, about 20, with purple hair came over to us.

She looked at us, then the man, then the clipboard.

"Which one of you is Miku Hatsune?" asked the women.

"I am," said Miku with a panicky look on her face.

"Come with me." She led her to a different space, I didn't even get to say bye.

The man lead me to a big private room in the back then left.

A male scientist with long purple hair, a scientist with blue hair, and a female scientist with long blonde hair all stood around a desk.

When the blonde lady noticed me they all turned to look at me.

"So you the famous Kagamine Rin with as we called it fading memory." Asked the Purple haired scientist

"Don't be so formal, tell her your name!" said the blonde haired lady.

"I'm Dr. Kaumi, this blue haired man here is Dr. Shion and this is Dr. Annabelle but she goes by Sweet Ann."

"Can I ask you a couple of questions?" asked the blue haired scientist.

I agreed and he sat me down on one of those dentist chairs as her pulled his chair up to me.

"Is there anything at all from your past that you can remember?" he asked

"My parents own a little store, they have been married for as long as I have been born, the head priest of our church is Leon, my mother never smiles, she always cries and hugs my father, they both try too hard to get me to remember them, the last time I saw my best friend and childhood love I told him I hated him then never saw him again."

"Tell me more about this childhood friend"

"I last saw him when we were 10 and he said when we get older he would marry me if I said his name but then I told him I hated him because he kept forcing me to say it, that's all I remember."

"Okay and last question, would you mind if some people came and watched? We just want this to be easy for you so I thought we would ask," he said.

"Sure, I don't care.

A man with black hair and glasses came in, a man with pink hair came in and then two young people came in.

"We brought Miki and Piko in to comfort you," said Sweet Ann.

The two men went over to go talk to the over scientist.

"What is the point of this?" I asked.

"I used to ask that question too, you'll no longer need to now soon," said Piko.

"Are you guys okay with your fate? With the worlds fate?" I asked.

"They haven't told us if we are," said Miki.

"Your powerful, Mistress said so," said Piko.

"She told us you have so much potential!" said Miki.

"Who is mistress?" I asked

"You will meet her soon enough," they both said.

A man came in and took the two out.

The lights were turned on brightly.

Dr. Kaumi and Dr. Shion both help sharp medical tools over me.

The other scientist's held up their clips bored and watched over small chat between doctors.

They started to work on me; I felt blood trickle down my face as I grew numb.

I clutched the handles of the chair as I listened to the screams of other children.

I told myself not to scream when I heard I high pitched scream in the distance.

"MIKU!" I yelled, the moment I did the scientist wrote it down as it was the #1 discovery of the year.

Tears fell from my eyes, the felt and looked like blood.

I felt them poking parts of me and there was almost and emptiness in my head.

In the haze of the scientist I saw Sweet Ann carry of what looked like a brain.

I knew then that it would almost be over, and I would become "Better."

**I just kept writing and writing!**

**I couldn't stop!**

**I let my imagination get the best of me!**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review?**

**~Jenascute123**


	3. Welcome to Better

**I'm kind of stuck so this chapter may suck**

**Ha! That Rhymed! **

**Rin's pov (Len will show up soon! I promise!)**

I woke up in a fluffy bed, it was like home but I couldn't feel the warmth of my parents next to me.

I sat up; when I saw a girl had fallen asleep next to the door.

It was Miku, her hair was up in pigtails and she had on a navy blue school uniform with a teal bow on it.

I started to get up out of bed when I felt a pounding headache take over.

I looked down at myself.

I had on a white dress; I felt around and felt bandages around my stomach.

I got up anyway and went over to Miku.

"Miku, Wake up," I shock her a bit.

Her eyes slowly opened.

She looked at me then her eyes shot open.

"Rin! You're awake! You should be in bed!" she said standing up.

"I feel fine," I lied.

"Well if you want to come out and hang with us you need to get dressed," she said pointing to a table that had a school uniform just like hers, but with a yellow bow, on it.

She walked out to let me get changed.

The fake smile I put on turned back into a frown.

I was glad Miku was alive but she became a better.

The old Miku would have rather been dead.

She wouldn't smile so much. That was probably one of the only time I ever did see her smile.

I took off my white dress ad looked down at the bandages that were rapped all the way around for my stomach.

I got dressed and walked out of my small room into a lobby/living room like area.

On the couch was a boy with stiches around his head, a girl holding his hand, a girl with cat ears and a boy with glasses and some weird pink/red hair pony tail thing.

Miku sat at small table and happily ate a leek. Next to her was a girl with short brown hair that looked like the girl on all the better badges.

In the corner on the floor sat a young boy in a different outfit then the other boys.

Instead of a regular looking public high school boy uniform he wore navy blue shorts, a navy blue blazer, a white shirt and a yellow tie.

He had bandages on his eye and ankle.

"Hey Rin! Come sit by me!" said miku from across the room.

I went and sat by her and the brown haired girl.

The brown hair girl got up.

"Want anything? You may not have adjusted properly to your new body yet so I suggest something soft."

"Have any vanilla pudding?" I asked. My mom always made homemade pudding and I loved it.

"Coming up," she said walking over to the fridge.

"That's Meiko, she was the first Better ever made," said Miku.

"Cool," I said not really caring.

"The guy with the stiches is Big Al, the girl next to him with the pink hair is Momo. The girl with cat ears is SeeU and the red headed boy is ted."

"Cool," I said still not caring.

"Then there is also Miki and Piko but they had a little meeting with Mistress," said Miku.

"Who's Mistress?" I asked.

"I'm Mistress."

We turned around.

A young girl with short green hair and goggles stood behind us.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Rin, I wish I could have seen you before you became better," She said with a smile.

Miki and Piko stood behind her holding hands.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked.

This triggered a weird reaction but the flashed right back to a big smile.

"If you want to know my real name it's Gumi," she said still smiling.

"Okay," I said taking my pudding cup and spoon from Meiko.

"Would you mind if I talk to you in my office?" she asked.

"Can I bring my pudding?" I asked.

"Of course," she said still smiling.

We walked out of the living section and down the hall to an office door.

She had a nice little office.

In one corner there was a bookshelf and a sofa.

In front of the window was her desk.

She pulled up a chair so I could sit across from her.

"You suffered some bad head damage from the surgery and you have a bunch of stiches on your head where hair will never grow back so to cover it up, put this on."

She handed me a white ribbon. I tied it up into a bow.

After I did she opened a report with my name on it and began to speak.

"You are now part of our better program, pacifically the "Bad Apple" program. This program is stricter then other programs so you better listen to all the rules."

I wasn't paying attention to her; instead I was looking at a picture next to her computer.

The picture was of her as a little girl about 5 and there was a boy about 8 with long purple hair that looked like .

"Rule 1: You must wake up at 7 am and be out of your room by 7:30."

"Rule 2: you must be in your room by 9 pm and in bed at 10."

"Rule 3: main meal times are at 8 am, noon and 6 pm."

"Rule 4: you are only allowed 5 snakes a day."

"Rule 5: you must have a mentor; mentor times are 2-5pm."

"Rule 6: you are allowed to use the computers in the media room but thing's like email and social networks are not allowed."

"Rule 7: you can send one letter to home per month and the letter can only be 100 words or less."

"Rule 8: you must keep your room clean at all times."

"Rule 9: if you step out of line you get "Better Time"."

"What's "better time"?" I asked.

"It all depends on the action," she said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I'll tell you the rates," she said.

"Rate 1 (talking back/ attitude): the punishment for this is a one hour sitting with your mentor where you will be tested on all the things you have learned with your mentor. Also you lose tv, media room, and snack privileges for the rest of the day."

"Rate 2 (Violence or bad thoughts): you spend all day with your mentor testing and working. Also you lose tv, media room, and snack privileges for a whole week."

"Rate 3 (Runaway or Rebellion): when caught you are put in quarantine until a decided court date where you are put on trial for your actions and if you a deemed not guilty you get a rate 2 punishment but if you a found guilty you are uninstalled."

"Okay I think I understand all of it," I said.

"There are 10 more rules but I just told you the 9 basics. There is a rule book on the study desk in your room," she said.

"Am I allowed to leave now?" I asked.

"Of course Rin, you will be assigned a mentor tomorrow," said Gumi.

I got up and head for the door.

"Wait!"

I turned around.

"Welcome to Better."

**That's it.**

**Guess who her mentor will be in the comments.**

**I'll give you a hint.**

**She's crazy!**

**Please review**

**~Jenaiscute123**


End file.
